Twilight Peek
by Rocket1
Summary: The final fourth power must arrive soon. Morgan finds herself being followed by people she doesn't know- people from the Nightworld
1. Running

Morgan was running.  Her breath was coming in massive rasps and she berated herself for being such an unfit person.  She ran straight across the street without looking and into the park.  She knew without looking that the bullies followed her.  Ok, so the park was not the best place to run into but she figured there were more paths to run on, different directions, plus more places to hide.  It was where her feet took her, at the moment her head was still two blocks behind her, outside of the school building to be honest.

Morgan had gotten out of her lessons later than usual, and finally said goodbye to her friends.  Moving outside of the school gates she had noticed a group of people standing under the great willow tree.  The first moment she had seen them she knew there was something almost inhuman about them.  Predatory.  The second moment she figured they were all staring at her and realised that that sort of attention was not a type she wanted to attract.  Quickly averting her gaze she walked on.  It would have been alright except Morgan needed to pass them to get home.  She kept her head down but even as she approached she could almost sense them becoming more and more aware of her.  She was side by side with the group before they spoke.

  "Hey, you!" one yelled.

She flickered her eyes up and wished she hadn't.  They were moving towards her, so of course, she stopped but kept some distance between them.  "Morgan right?"  Dumbly she nodded her head.  "Great, we have been looking all over for you."

She thought she heard on the group mutter something about "twilight" before she started running.

So here she was, still running, still not knowing why but being scared enough to do it.

Trees kept whizzing past her and Morgan began to wonder where her feet were taking her.  Then she realised, the playground!  Plenty of people would be there, it was a public place and straight after school, it would be a busier place than usual.  Her head finally catching up with her feet, she renewed herself and tried to run faster.  She gained a stitch in her side.  Briefly closing her eyes she kept going but sent a silent message to anyone listening to her thoughts to help.

Hardly daring to glance back Morgan ran on straight to her target.  Finally!  Open field filled with people greeted her.  She made herself slow down to a walk, thus making herself a less obvious target.

The stitch in her side renewed its strength.  Closing her eyes in exhaustion and pain Morgan bumped into someone.  She opened her eyes startled, her whole body jumped about a foot into the air.

Safety.  It was not one of the 'bullies'.  It was a girl.  

  "Sorry," she mumbled.

Their eyes met.  Elf!  She thought.  Then she remembered the people again.  The girl looked behind her then up at her again.  She thought she saw recognition flash through them but Morgan didn't want to wait around to find out why.  As she was moving again the girl came to her side and grabbed her hand.  

  "Not that way," she said quickly.

Morgan glanced at he girl again, not knowing what to believe, but she automatically dismissed her doubts straight away because she seemed genuinely to want to help her, not eat her, as Morgan had got the impression from the other group.

The girl tightened her grip with Morgan's hand before pulling her quickly in a different direction.

Out of the busy area, Morgan realised slowly she was being led out of the park.  She glanced quickly at the girl again and tried to breathe at the same time as watching her feet.  The girl had short brown hair and a very elfish face.  She was also very small, delicate almost.

Looking up Morgan noticed that she was being led to the residential part of the town.

Her breathing was very heavy now and the stitch in her side was making each step a painful leap.

Morgan dared a quick look behind.

Nobody was there.

The girl beside her looked behind as well, after dutifully noted that nobody was there, she slowed the pace to a brisk walk, but her face was troubled.

After a while the elf-girl led her to an actual doorway.  Morgan knew of this place.  This was on the edge of town; behind this row of houses were a few fields and a small forest.  As a little girl Morgan had played with her friends in that forest, daring each other to go further into it.

The elf-girl let go of Morgan's hand and reaching into the backpack Morgan now noticed, she retrieved a set of keys.  Picking one she opened the door and stepping inside, beckoned Morgan to follow her.

  "By the way, my name is Poppy."


	2. A help in the chase

Glancing behind herself quickly Morgan followed Poppy inside.

Poppy shut the door as soon as Morgan was inside.

Morgan found herself in a small hallway, obviously everything had been decorated in a hurry, and cheaply, she commented to herself as she viewed a set of stairs made of wood various different colours and styles.

Morgan liked the house already though.  It had the definite feel of a homey place.

Looking down the hallway she saw a door at the bottom opening to a neat kitchen.  There was a door on the right that was closed.  Probably the living/dining room Morgan thought to herself.

She looked back at Poppy to find herself the centre of her observations.  She realised slowly that Poppy didn't know her name and that she must seem really rude for saying nothing earlier.

  "Sorry, my name is Morgan."

  "Hi Morgan, welcome to me home.  Not much at the moment I'm afraid we just moved in."

Poppy started to walk down the hallway towards the kitchen and Morgan followed, avoiding as many random boxes on the floor as she could.

  "Err, we?"  Morgan asked tentatively suddenly fearing she had gotten caught by one of the people she was trying to avoid, because really, she thought suddenly, this girl is a _bit _like those others.  It was the way she moved Morgan realised, deadly quite.

Morgan stopped dead.  Poppy turned.

  "Oh, please don't worry.  I saved you from people a _hell_ of a lot worse than we are.  When I say _we,_ I mean my boyfriend and me.  James is his name.  He is out getting food 'cause obviously we have none, after just moving in and all.  I was on my way to meet his actually when I say you being chased by those Nig…." She stopped talking all of a sudden.  Morgan had the feeling Poppy had stopped herself from revealing something important yet restricted.   "Anyway, we should be safe here and when, oh!  James!  Excuse me for a moment, I have to ring him!"  Poppy reached behind Morgan, she turned and found a phone on the wall

  "Oh, sorry," mumbled Morgan, moving away so Poppy could have proper access.

  "S'OK" said Poppy picking up the phone.

While Poppy dialled the number to reach her boyfriend, Morgan had another look around.  The kitchen was small, the units for working on were on one side of the room and a small table on the opposite side with two chairs either side of that.

It looked very clean for a kitchen, unused almost.

"Hi, Jamie, it's me!"

Morgan turned to watch Poppy on the phone.

"Err, well I met someone of route to you today.  She was in big trouble being chased down by….

"Yes."

"I know"

"Could you get a few things _extra_ for our lovely cupboards, so our visitor can eat?"

"Pizza?"

"Err, hang on a sec, I'll ask her!"

Poppy turned to the watching Morgan

"Hi, you wanna eat pizza tonight?"

"Erm, sure"

"Great, any flavours you love?  Hmm, cheese and tomato are my favourite, that OK for you?"

"Yeah," Morgan said quietly, wondering when she would, or rather, if she would get the chance to tell her mum where she was.  She didn't know what time it was, but all that running Morgan had done, not only killed the calories, but killed time as well, she must have been running for quite a while as well….

"Jamie?  She said yes, so cheese and tomato, if you please, that would be _great_!"

"Half and hour?  Ok, see you then.  Bye bye, love you!"

Poppy replaced the handset.

"He'll be half and hour, let's watch TV until he gets home, _that_ at least we have.  Geez, who would have thought setting up a house of your own would be sooooo troublesome."  The grin she added to the comment took all of the sting out of the words.  

"OK, but would it be OK if I first rung up my mum?  You see she might get worried and…."

"Say no more!" exclaimed Poppy, brandishing the phone to Morgan "here, I'll be in the living room (first room on the left through the door) for when you are finished!"

With that Poppy left Morgan with the phone in her hand and a shocked look on her face, trying to wonder when she would be home, because Morgan had this sudden feeling, almost a precognition, that it would be quite a while till she went home again.  Sighing, she dialled her home number and gave her pitiful excuse to her mother.  After which she went to watch TV with the stranger she barely knew, but trusted like a sister.  She waited until 'Jamie' whoever he was, would come home.


	3. The boyfriend arrives

Cartoons.  Morgan was sat on a remarkably soft couch watching cartoons with a  demon pixie by the name of Poppy.  Morgan tried to stay calm, to think of it objectively, but her mind kept on skipping straight to the fact that she was in a stranger's house.  The girl had seemed nice enough not to be evil, helping her when Morgan had been at a lost as to what she should have done.  This girl, this…

Poppy had listened to her silent plea for help and acted upon it.  _Nothing wrong with that_, thought Morgan.  _Except_, her mind answered, _you know nothing more about her than her name and Oh!  WHERE SHE LIVES!!_

"This must be weird for you."  Poppy said quietly, as if she had been listening to Morgan's thoughts.  "I mean, there I was, grabbing your arm, bringing you into my home when we know nothing about each other.  But really," she added hastily, "I heard… I mean… I saw you were in trouble, and the rest is history.  I'm really, truly, keeping you safe.  I swear!"

Morgan smiled at her.

  "I believe you."  She answered and Morgan visibly say Poppy relax.  "So how long do you suppose those guys outside will wait for me?"

"I have no idea" she replied, her face thoughtful now, with her eyes staring off into the distance.  "As long as possible?"  It was a bizarre answer, one that sent Morgan off on her own thoughts as to who they were and why they were watching her every movement.  "That's why I want James here!"  Poppy startled Morgan by saying "he should be here by now___"

She stopped talking abruptly and cocked her head to one side as if listening.  Morgan listened as well, she faintly heard cars, but that was it.  Poppy however, obviously sensed something Morgan could not because her face spilt into a wide grin of happiness and got off the couch from beside Morgan and headed towards the door.  Morgan still heard nothing except, oh, now the back door was opening.  She stood up and followed Poppy into the hallway.

"James!"  Poppy yelled, running into the kitchen and into the arms of a young boy shutting the door.

Morgan stopped in amazement, staring at the boy.

He had dark hair and was of medium height, but that wasn't what caught Morgan's eye.  It was the way he moved and well, felt.  Now she thought about Poppy was like it as well.  Predatory.  Just like those bullies.  Except___  Morgan thought, it is slightly different.  With the people outside of her school she would have said their intent was to kill her.  This guy didn't have such ferocity to it.  _He's like a tame wolf_.  Morgan thought.

Morgan would have elaborated on the thought except she noticed James was now looking at her over Poppy's shoulder.

His eyes were a piercing grey as he started right at her.

Poppy turned around, still in James arms.  Now four eyes regarded Morgan as she stood in the doorway to their kitchen.

"This is James."  Poppy said peering up at her boyfriend in obvious affection.  "Jamie, this is Morgan."

Morgan felt relief flood through her as she watched James vividly relax.  He stretched a hand from around Poppy and it extended in her direction.  Morgan shook the cool hand and met the now gentle eyes in a small smile.

  "Hi," he said in a calm voice.  Too calm.

  "Hello."  Morgan replied retrieving her hand from his grasp.

There was an awkward silence then James turned slightly and said.

"So, I brought some food."

  "Oh," sighed Poppy, but Morgan's stomach gave a loud grumble.  Morgan looked up blushing slightly.

"Well, looks like I come bearing gifts at least one of us is in dire need for.  We will have to use fingers I'm afraid, as of yet,  Poppy and I have been unable to find our new plates…..

"That's Ok,"  Morgan interrupted hurriedly "best way to eat pizza anyway!"

They both smiled but Morgan felt they wanted to get down to talking instead of eating.  "Erm, we could talk while we eat if you like?"  

"Sounds like a good idea," said James, ushering Poppy to the small table and the chairs waiting "Let's start with what you know."


	4. Explinations

They were holding something back, Morgan knew it.  She saw it in their expressions, their eyes and their stances.  Her instincts told her it was for a good reason and that they would probably tell her if, or when, they thought she really needed to know.  She glanced out of the window and realised faintly that it would be getting dark soon.  "You know what?" she murmured quietly to her new friends, "I was born at the exact moment of twilight.  My grandma, before she died, used to say that it made me special, that because I was born neither in the night, nor the day, I would live in a world of my own where anything could happen.  I could do anything, be anyone."  Morgan glanced up quickly at Poppy and James, then turned her attention back to the world outside the window.  "I often have dreams about what she said.  I dream of having a power, tangible almost, blue fire that sets the darkness alight and the light to fade.  It freezes everything at the same time.  Twilight lasts only moments you know, my power, my fire, prolongs that moment, into something, a world, in which I live in.  My world"  She pulled out of her daydreaming with a wiry thought about why she was explaining her _dreams _to people she barley knew.  Her friends at school didn't know as much about her as the two people sat opposite her now did.  "You must think me so daft" she said smiling expansively to them, "me, telling you about my dreams of all things."

James looked up from the table into her eyes.  Straight into her eyes.  "No," he said simply "I think your grandma was a very wise woman."

Poppy joined in his smile.  Morgan started to feel a little un-nerved.

"Err____," Morgan started, mystified at their reactions.

"Hmm, yes, " piped in Poppy "did you want that last slice of pizza?" Morgan smiled gratefully at the change of subject and promptly took the last slice.  "Right, well" went on Poppy in a brisk voice "I suppose I should get your bed ready for the night, you, err, _did_ ring your parents earlier on didn't you Morgan?  Only, I don't think we need another problem hanging on our doorstep."

"Yes, I did" she replied, through a bit-full of pizza.

"Great!  OK, well I best get that spare room set up, I _told_ you it would be useful to have one Jamie!"  This comment was directed at James with a stuck out tongue added on.  Morgan watched him smile as he watched Poppy go out of the room.

"Have you been going out long?"  Morgan asked curious.

James flickered a glance across at Morgan, his express changing quickly.  "A few months, we have known each other-"

"-Since kindergarten!" yelled a voice from the stairs.  Morgan glanced at the doorway but saw no sign of life.  James gave a slight smile then carried on.

"Ok, so we have known about each other since kindergarten, a few months ago though Poppy had Cancer and err, nearly died, that was when I finally revealed my feelings for her and we got together officially."

"We're SOULMATES!" yelled Poppy from, presumably upstairs this time, by the sounds of the reply.

"Soulmates," asked Morgan, "what are soulmates?" Although, she did have a fairly good idea, she thought it best to ask.  They couldn't be soulmates could they?

"Everyone has a soulmate, a person that is perfect for you, destiny.  Only one person mind, and most people never meet their soulmates because of the huge distances between them. The world is quite big you know."

"And you believe you and Poppy are soulmates?"

"We don't believe Morgan, we know."  

"I have heard a slight bit about soulmates," Morgan confessed quietly, "my Grandmother again, although I must have been really little because I couldn't remember how she described them."

"Well, now you know" replied James

"Hmm," muttered Morgan "I wonder where my soulmate is."

"Somewhere, you never know, one day you might meet him."

"Just as long as my soulmate wasn't one of those people who chased me today I will love him for eternity."

"If he was, do you really think you have a chance otherwise?"  It was a question that got Morgan really thinking.  She worked on the thought for quite a while then spoke her final thought aloud.

"No, I suppose not"


	5. The soulmate capture

Dagan watched the light go on in the room on the second floor._  She_ was in there, he knew it, he didn't know how he knew, he just did.  Dagan didn't focus on the thought too long, it was just another fact that he took from his instincts.  Dagan being a witch, he knew a lot about instincts.  Anyone's greatest weapon was their self, although it could also be their failing if parts were ignored.  The girl in the room, _now there is a powerful weapon_, thought Dagan, only, she does not know enough about herself to be of any danger to the plan they had in mind.

Dagan looked to his left. _Well?_ He shot the thought to the shape of darkness set in the shadow of the building.  The reply was not immediate, but satisfactory none the less.  _The girl vampire has left to go and feed, the boy remains downstairs, he is sated.  _The thought came with a tinge of excitement running through, which Dagan ignored.  He was excited as well, but had the dignity not to tell everyone he was thinking to.

The witch looked again at the window again, just to check, and noted with relief that the light was still on, but now the curtains had been drawn, _probably getting changed,_ he thought complacently, then got on with the job at hand.  

Dagan concentrated, calmed his mind, thought of the energy in his body and his mind, then he focused this energy and sent it down his arm like lightening, through his fingers and into his hand.  Witch-fire.  He sent his power, his energy up into the sky, but not too far, he didn't want to alert anybody, more like sending a signal.  He felt, more than saw, his friends move from hiding into action.

_Let the game begin_.  

Dagan moved from his own position, away from the window he was watching, into a more advantageous watching position, he kept glancing back though.  He didn't want anything to go wrong, this girl was precious to him, _as precious as his soul_, he thought ironically.

_Nothing will go wrong Dagan, stop worrying._

Dagan chose not to comment; instead he just watched the action happening, saw how his teammates worked in perfect harmony to get the girl they had all seen and followed here earlier.  Dagan had been more surprised than she had when the vampire had helped her run earlier on.  He had gotten over his shock quickly once they had run into a home, after that it had simply been a case of close-watch until the girl was left alone.  _Like right now_, he thought urgently, left alone in her room to sleep.  The perfect opportunity, one certainly not missed by him.  

He thought back to earlier on again, the question as to why a vampire would help a mere human was quite questionable, but Dagan didn't ponder long, he didn't have the time right now to brood over such thoughts, he just wanted that girl, and he wanted her _now!  _She was _his_ to look after, not two simpleton vampires!

Dagan!  I'm shocked!  That you would have selfish thoughts coming out of your head! The thought was definitely feminine. Skye he thought, concentrating on her aura strongly, care to pay attention to what you are doing? 

_Yeah Skye, leave the guy alone and get Red ready to catch._ Then Zeke added as an afterthought to Dagan: _This girl of yours is tough, mentally that is, took a full whack to get down, but she is fine, no problems._

Dagan felt a little more relieved, but knew he would not be fully assured until he had the girl in his arms.  He watched now as she got dropped from the now open window to the arms of Red, who at the moment only appeared as a large dark shadow in the night.  

_Not long now_, he thought to himself.  He wondered why he was not more nervous, probably because he had been so set on actually _getting_ her, he had not really thought about _having_ her, a soul mate, by his side.  

He vaguely noticed shadows moving past him towards where he knew cars waited for them to arrive.  Dagan wasn't going to move until he saw _her._  He wanted to know if she was all right, he watched now as she got carried closer and closer towards him.  He felt his breathing speed up as he saw her in the moonlight held in Red's arms.

He heard words spoken from a wiry mouth only as if from miles away. "What did I tell you Red?  I told you he would _wait_ to see her before actually getting in a car so we could _go!_"  

The body stopped in front of him and he looked down at the beautiful body of his soulmate.  Yes, he Dagan, was in love and now he knew it in his heart and soul.

"OK, great you have seen her, Dagan we really should go, it won't be long before the vampire misses her and comes looking."

That snapped him out of his funk; he gave a quick glance at her face then turned towards the cars now at the roadside with the engines running.  Dagan held the door open of one dark car as Red put his soulmate inside then he himself followed, shutting the door quickly.  There was enough time for one quick glance at the house then the car was moving away.

Dagan smiled expansively.  They had done it!  He regarded Bren as she turned her head quickly from the drivers seat.  Her dark face and hair almost hid her completely in the darkness.  "We did it!" she yelled, "your soulmate and future (supposed) wildfire in one snatch!  WOW!  I can't believe it!"

"You believed we wouldn't do it Bren?" he queried in fake astonishment

"Me?  Never!  Behind you 100% in belief we would.  Never anything but!" 

"Yeah, sure Bren," came the surly remark from Red, "we believe you."  But he smiled at Dagan then at Bren in the mirror.

Dagan looked down at Morgan spread between himself and Red.  He felt complete already, just with her being near him.  Dagan felt more relaxed now, than he had ever had the recollection of being and he planned for it to stay that way, she was part of the team now, everyone knew it.  Only Morgan had been left out of the picture too long but tomorrow, when the two cars would finally reach their destination, Dagan and his team would explain everything to her, she was, afterall, part of the Nightworld now.


	6. Upon waking in a strange room

Morgan came to conscious quite slowly.  She had dreamt a most vivid dream of running and hiding.  It had felt very real, Morgan was sure she could repeat every little detail of her dream if need-be, not that she would of course, it was just weird that she could remember her dream in such detail.

Morgan opened her eyes and immediately noticed that the ceiling was not the normal one she woke to every morning.   The ceiling she looked at now was beige with swirls engraved in it and was a lot higher than normal, then she noticed that the bed she was sleeping on was of a different texture than her own, this bed was a lot softer, and warmer Morgan added after a moments contemplation.  

She gasped then sat up with a bolt.  The whole room was different; it was a lot larger _and gold_! It was decorated almost in a classic manner; what looked like oak cabinets, with gold rims and decorations that glittered with what Morgan described to herself as pure wealth.  A humongous mirror was hung up along one wall but even that was decorated with gold patterns all around it.  It was like a classical movie set, only a lot more real because Morgan could actually touch it!  _How did I get here?_ Morgan thought in wonderment, she surely wasn't still dreaming, although she pinched herself just to be sure, then again, because she still didn't believe this was real.  What if her dream had been real?  That still didn't account for how she managed to get into this room, because in _that_ dream (was it a dream?) she had gone to bed in a room different to this one.  The other room had been smaller, with fresh colours lining the walls and floors and a single window that had looked out onto the road.  Surely Poppy and James had not moved her without her knowing?  That idea seemed very unlikely, Ok, so maybe a trusted them a little too much, Morgan thought dazedly. Even though Poppy had helped her, that did not mean she should have slept there.  Morgan then went on to berate herself silently about trusting people she didn't know and especially about talking to them in such a manner as Morgan remembered she did.  _I told them about my dreams, about my Grandma, about _looking _for_ _my _soulmate!!!  OK, it was official, Morgan was in trouble.

On that cue the double doors to the room opened and in walked the most beautiful creature Morgan had ever seen.  She definitely wasn't human, not with those looks or that grace.  She had long blonde hair that bounced slightly as she walked; she was of medium height but moved with a deadly elegance that simply could not be ignored.  It was like she had cheerleader's looks, but was stuck on a panther's body.  

Morgan would have got scared except the girl had a friendly smile that didn't seem at all fake, and was carrying a tray with what appeared to be Morgan's breakfast.  

"Oh," the wild face uttered, "you're awake!  I was hoping to surprise you, kindly of course, I think Dagan would kill me if he knew I had done anything horrible to you, but that is Dagan for you, constantly on the lookout for everyone or anything."  Morgan had to blink; the girl had come in and placed the tray on a table by the bed then immediately sat down on the side of Morgan's bed and started to chat as if she were her best friend.  "Oh, here," the girl uttered as she moved the table with the food closer so Morgan could reach the food.  "There I go, bringing in food and drink so that you can have some breakfast, then totally forgetting about it the moment I have set it down.  I suppose I am a little nervous, it is not very often we have new people in our team, or even have guests in our house, being so far away from everything here.  You are very pretty you know and I can already tell you will get on great with Dagan."

"Who is Dagan?" Morgan managed to ask in the pause.

"Who is Dagan?  Oh, my!  I so totally forgot, me being up for hours and the whole house it talking about you two.  That doesn't help you one little bit though does it?  No, Ok so, who is Dagan?  Dagan, oh!  I can't _tell _you who he is, sorry, he made me solemnly swear not to talk too much about the team just yet, he wants to explain it himself.  He would probably be better at explaining it all anyway, I tend to babble way too much.  He wanted to be the one to come in first thing in the morning and bring you breakfast, but I said _no._  Men can not come into a woman's bedroom without specific permission, it is like an unwritten rule, don't you agree?"

"Err, yes, definitely."

"Yes, so I told him that another female should definitely be the one to take in the breakfast for you.  There was some slight argument between us girls, as to who would bring you breakfast, but I got in there first and HERE I AM!  Is it OK by the way?  Bren and Bambi made it, I'm not too much into the whole making of breakfast thing, more of the feeding kind if you know what I mean."

"It's delicious"

"Ooo, good, I will be sure to pass on the message, but I'm sure you will probably see them before me.  I plan on going to bed for a while in a bit, I've been on duty all night and my mind is so set on bed I'm surprised I am not snoring right now here on yours.  Then again, I don't really snore so there we are."

There was a little silence after this and Morgan managed to fit in the one of the questions she had ready:

"Who are you?"

"Oh my god!  I forgot to tell you my name?  That is so lax of me, normally I'm right there at the top with what most people would say and can pretty much detect auras a mile away.  I'm Skye, your humble, yet attentive servant!"

Morgan smiled, this girl seemed so real in what she said it was hard not to slip right into her whole trusting manner again.

"Hello Skye, I'm Morgan."

Skye smiled broadly and gave a small giggle before bouncing to her feet.

"Ok, so you now have your breakfast, I should leave you to get dressed and go and get that much needed beauty sleep I need.  The bathroom is just there," Skye pointed to a door that was right next to the wall-climbing mirror, "and there should be plenty of clothes in the cupboard to choose from, so with that I bid you adieu, until I meet you again in a few hours, lunch probably.  OK, bye!"  With that farewell Skye left Morgan leaving through the doors is the same style she had arrived; graceful.  Morgan laughed herself, who would have thought such an elegant girl would have such a character behind her actions.  So talkative!  

Then Morgan immediately got caught among her own questions, of which there was so many, it was a wonder she did not have a headache.  Why was she here?  How did she get here?  What did they want off her?  Morgan resolved herself to not go overboard, especially when there was nobody present answering her questions, so instead she did as Skye had suggested and finished her breakfast, after-which, she would go into the bathroom _then _Morgan would find out some answers to her burning questions.


	7. Demonstration time

Morgan came out of the mutely coloured bathroom to see she had visitors in her bedroom.  Two girls were making her bed, the first person Morgan saw was a girl who looked about 18 with dark curly hair and a slight tan.  The other girl on the far side of the bed had pitch black hair and dark skin but her eyes pierced into Morgan's from across the bed, they was an almost bird-like quality to those eyes it was scary, it reminded Morgan vividly of what Raven eyes would look like if ever you got close enough to see their eyes.

The moment those Raven eyes noticed Morgan standing in the doorway the girl stopped what she was doing and straightened up giving Morgan a slight smile, the other girl opposite her also stopped and turned around.  For a moment there was a silence as they all just looked at each other, then the girl with the curly hair came forward a few steps and held out her hand.

"Hi," she said, her tone sounding slightly wild to Morgan's ears "you must be Morgan, I'm Bambi and this is Brenna, but everyone calls her Bren.  We were just tiding up in here for you, when you are ready we'll take you to meet the rest of the gang."

Morgan shook her hand, but was still quite curious as to who the girl really was and those thousands of questions that she had left burning in the back of her head came blistering forward again.

"We will answer those lovely burning questions of yours there as well, if you like." The dark hair Bren said quietly as if reading her thoughts.  "You probably have like a Zillions of questions, and if I know Skye at all: you know Skye right?  She brought you breakfast.  Anyway, she tends to create more trouble than actually solve."

"Erm, yeah, I have a few questions"

"Few, being the operative word no doubt" Bambi answered smartly.  "Look, we made sure the whole wardrobe was stoked up with clothes, so why don't you go get changed, Bren and I will finish up cleaning in here, then we will all go down and see if we can ease your mind a tad, sound OK?"

"Yes, err, can you answer one quick question though?  What about my parents?  They will probably really worry about me if I don't show up sooner or later."

Both of the girls smiled simultaneously, that made Morgan a little nervy, but she stuck by her question and waited for an answer.

"That I suppose we can answer," the beautiful Bren answered, "Zeke and Skye went by last night while you were at that other house and explained you had a huge group project that needed completing pretty quickly and were staying at our house to get it done.  Approximate time of completion says three to seven days."

"Three to seven days!  And they _believed_ you?!"

"Zeke and Skye can be very…  Persuasive.  As you will get to learn."  Bren smiled expansively then set to tiding the bed again.  Apparently the conversation was over.  Morgan just shook her head in wonder, OK, make the amount of questions she had to ask into 5 zillion, not just a single ONE!!

Morgan turned away from the Bren and Bambi (what a weird name by the way), and searched in the wardrobe for some clothes to wear.  To Morgan's great surprise virtually all of the clothes were her size, she decided to go casual however, by picking out black jeans and a blue T-shirt, completed nicely a deep blue jacket Morgan had kept her eye on the whole way through her search of the wardrobe, but that together with the shoes Morgan noticed in the bottom and her outfit was set.  Yes, thought Morgan happily, this will do nicely.  She went into the bathroom to change out of the bathrobe into the chosen clothes, when she came out Bren and Bambi had cleaned the room and were sat on her bed talking quietly to each other.

"Err, I'm ready to go now."  Morgan said nervously to the pair on her bed.  

"Come on then," Bren said standing up with Bambi, "Dagan and the others are waiting in the living room downstairs."

Morgan just sighed and followed them.  This was turning into a very bizarre situation.  All of these people were talking and acting towards Morgan as if they had known her for all of her life.  All Morgan wanted to know now was why she was here.  That would be her first question she decided as they finished going down the stairs.  They were leading her down a long wooden hallway now, the walls were covered with what looked like old paintings, and they certainly would not be out of place in a classic movie, thought Morgan silently.   They finally stopped outside of two double doors and Morgan vaguely noticed there was a small guy with dark ginger hair stood outside.  She only vaguely noticed him, because all of a sudden Morgan was feeling very strange, her stomach was upside down, but that was nothing new, she had had those feeling since she woke up this morning.  No, Morgan felt as if her soul was talking to her, urging her to go through the doors as quick as possible, because fate was waiting on the other side.  It was like one of those pre-cog things, like knowing someone was watching, or that you were supposed to remember something only you forgot what, or just knowing it was going to turn dark soon.  An abrupt sense of demand over-came Morgan sharply and she looked straight ahead as the doors opened and came face to face with what Morgan could only describe as a god.  

He was _so _beautiful, he stood in a would-be relaxed pose, and he had brown hair that went everywhere, in a wild fashion.  Morgan wanted to see his eyes.   She moved forward almost unconsciously, wanting to be near him.  Morgan felt an imaginary herself being almost pulled towards him, Morgan was more than happy to oblige in this feeling.  She smiled as she noticed he had dreamy purple eyes, like the colour of dreams, they sparkled merrily as he saw she approached him.  All Morgan saw was him; her surroundings went totally un-noticed as she gazed up at him.

"Hello," the God spoke, "I'm Dagan, and sorry I had to make you wait so long."  Then he smiled.  It was one of the most engaging smiles Morgan had ever witnessed, she smiled her own in response and finally made herself blink.

"Err, Hi" Morgan gave a short bark of a laugh then stepped away, she had to get her bearing somehow and watching the Dagan-God definitely was not helping one little bit.

"Well, this atmosphere suddenly changed," came the remark quickly from Skye.

Morgan took the moment to take a quick glance about where she stood.  It was a large room, tall walls reached up to a swirled ceiling, the walls were a painted green but were once again covered up with big pictures, this time of images of figures hunting.  Morgan's eyes skimmed by the pictures, then noticed the room had a large fireplace and was full of couches, most of which were full of people sat in them.  Morgan did a quick count and noticed there were three females and four males; all of them emanated a huge aura of wildness.  Then Morgan noticed something else that made her stand dead still.

"You… you were the people waiting for me outside of my school."  She hadn't noticed before, but now that they were all together Morgan made the link quickly.  "What do you want?  Why did you chase me?  Why have you brought me here?"  She looked for an exit but realised quickly that there were still people behind her.  The windows then, but Morgan doubted whether they would break or not, in the movies people were always crashing through them, at this moment in time, Morgan seriously doubted if she could get as far as the windows themselves.  "What do you WANT!?"  She yelled at the people watching her.

"Morgan," Dagan said approaching her slowly, "calm down, we will explain everything."  His hand touched her shoulder and Morgan felt herself melt under his touch, mentally berating her physical body for defying itself she moved silently under _his_ touch.  He took her round the sofas and sat her down next to him.  Morgan became amazed at herself and blamed the soft couches for making her relax into his body.  He had a lean body that was felt strong and warm next to her own, she clamped down on a sigh.

"So explain."  Morgan said simply.

"OK, first place to start is introducing everyone I guess. So, here goes.  You have met Skye, Bren and Bambi, but in here there is also Zeke, Murphy, but we all call him Red and Aiden.  Everyone here makes up our team."  

Dagan had pointed to everyone as he had said their names; Zeke had short brown hair and an intelligent face.  

Red was quite big, but he looked very strong and _powerful_, his arms looked like anvils, his face differed from his body in that his eyes looked soulful and tender.

Aiden was shocking to view.  He had ginger hair with dyed white streaks scattered throughout.  His face was set in a huge grin and he had what looked like a playful look in his eye.

Morgan saw Bambi and Zeke look over Aiden quickly as if expecting him to do something any minute.  Morgan only saw by appearances, but could tell that Aiden was obviously the mischievous one of the group.  She looked back up at Dagan as he went on explaining.

"Now for the harder bit, this will take quite a bit of explaining I'm afraid and will probably makes no sense at all to you, but we have all the evidence you need right here and dinner can be called for if it takes us that long."

"What are you talking about?"  Morgan muttered quietly.

"I am talking about a world that lives along your own Morgan, it is a world that contains witches, vampires, shapeshifters and werewolves.  We call it the Night world and all of us here belong in it.  Pretty soon, you will be too, because you are part of a prophecy." He quoted:

            "Four to stand between the light and the shadow,

            Four of blue fire, power in their blood.

            Born in the year of the blind Maiden's vision;

            Four less one and darkness triumphs."

"That is the prophecy you are a part of now, there is another one that goes on to the describing the four…"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute…" Morgan inserted quickly, "you are going WAY too fast."

"Just what I was about to say Dagan" remarked a guy standing by the window

"You are…?"Morgan asked for clarification

"Zeke" he replied quickly

"Just keeping tabs." Morgan retorted.

"Anyways, Dagan, you _know_ she has probably picked up one out of ten of those words!  Just because you want the nasty bit over with, does not mean you have to slide right by it."

"That was a bit abrupt Zeke, but yeah.  So point number one; how can a _world_ co-exist with this one?  Two; what do you mean by Night World?  Three… Oh, yes, prophecy?  This all seems a bit too much.  Are you lot on drugs?"

"No not drugs.  OK, so demonstration time, Zeke?  Red?  Bambi?  If you would care to oblige Morgan here?" 

Morgan watch petrified, as Zeke with his intelligent face suddenly turned predatory, his eyes turned to quicksilver.  "Vampire."  She heard Dagan speak as if from a huge distance.  Red, the strong yet sad man suddenly transformed from man to beast.  Wait, not a beast, a _bear_, a red bear was meters from her body.  She consciously got closer to Dagan's body as he said "Shapeshifter," into her ear.  She looked to Bambi then, praying she would not change, yet knowing without a doubt that in a matter of seconds that she would be different.  Then she was.  Morgan watched as Bambi's hair grew all over her body and she went down on all fours.  Her nose and mouth collided together and turned into an elegant snout, that of definite "Werewolf".  That time, Morgan spoke the word herself.  She heard the affirmative from Dagan but Morgan was still watching the creatures she had only known about only from books and films come alive in front of her eyes.

They changed back into their human-selves once again, but Morgan was still staring at them as if entranced that such creatures could be real.

"So that's why…" Morgan started to say, then jumped slightly as she realised they were all watching and waiting for what she had to say.  "What about you?"  She asked accusingly at Dagan "What are you?"  Morgan watched him flinch then reply.

"I'm a witch."

"You have used magic on me."  She just knew it somehow.  "That is why I'm so attracted to you!"  She accused it sharply and right to his face.  "Undo it right now!  You can't keep me here, just because you believe I fancy you!  Which I do, _because of you!_  Now undo the spell!" She moved to the other side of the sofa, a part inside of her told her to think before she spoke, but the greater part was really scared and was yelling at the one person she had got closer to in a matter of moments, than she had to anyone else in her entire life.  "Well?  Did you use magic on me?"  She saw his mouth open.  Then close.

Morgan jumped off the sofa and ran for the door.  Someone stood in front of it, but moved aside quickly as she approached.  Morgan ran out of the door, she vaguely realised nobody was following her, but Morgan didn't care, she just kept on going until she reached her bedroom.  Then just as she was about to open the door she stopped.  She looked down at her hand hovering over the door handle.  Her hand was shaking and her breathing was raggedly going in and out.  She had to get a hold of herself; she could not keep running from them!  But Morgan knew as well, that in the moment when she had been down in that room, too much had happened that had changed her life forever, she didn't know whether she wanted to go back in that room.  Then she thought of Dagan, her heart hurt all of a sudden and Morgan felt tears come to her eyes.  "Oh, Dagan."  She whispered.  She moved her hand away from the door handle and turned resolutely away from the door.  Taking first one step, then another, she started to walk back to her destiny, that is what it was, Morgan was sure.  

Dagan was her soulmate, just like her grandma had told her about.  It was hard to believe, but she was pretty sure she was right about it.  Morgan had felt so safe in his arms.  She was just scared, that was it, and she doubted herself and others.  It all led into one huge pile of confusion and fear for herself and she had retaliated by running.  She told herself to walk faster and before she knew it, she was back in the green room and looking into the eyes of the man she loved.  "I'm sorry," she muttered before letting loose the tears she had held.

"Oh, Morgan."  Dagan said, pulling her into his chest, his arms going around her protectively.  "I know this is hard," then "I used magic to find you.  I did a spell once to find out about my soulmate, it gave me graphic images about you.  About what you looked like, about the power inside of you, about what we would look like together.  I have wanted those images since that day and perhaps I went about it the wrong way, and for that I am very sorry Morgan, but you must realise.  I am not the only one looking for you.  The whole Night World is searching for you Morgan and a war is coming.  Everyone is wondering where you are, and if they can get you on _their_ side.  I thought you might like a bit of backing in this world, so I got my team together and we went out and found you.  Now you are here and we are trying to explain to you Morgan, we are trying to explain to you about our world and how to live in it.  Will you let us?  Or rather, will you join us?  Because the Night World is calling out for you Morgan and this is a call nobody will let you leave unanswered.  You are a wild power, you have within you the blue fire that could either split a world or join two together.  You are my soulmate Morgan, our hearts beat the same tune, I will follow you wherever you go, just know that before you answer.  But about your answer, what do you say? Have I baffled you enough into words beyond your tears?"


	8. Soulmate connection

Morgan wiped her cheeks and just stared up at Dagan.

"Dagan, buddy-o-pal?"

"Yes Zeke?"

"I think you are scaring her."

Dagan moved his head towards the voice and Morgan followed his action to view an intelligent face looking in her direction.

"I'm not scared."

"Shocked then."

"I'm just…."

"Jeez, lay off guys," interrupted the beautiful Skye.  "Firstly, Morgan, please do not fell that you have to give an answer straight away, and Dagan?  Morgan is still trying to interpret the whole Nightworld subject you brought up that telling her about her Wild Power is only confusing matters even more."

"I just don't understand how you figure I'm the one you are looking for.  I mean, I am not a vampire or shapeshifter, never changed with the moon for that matter either!"  It came out sort of panicked.

"But you are a witch," muttered Dagan looking down at Morgan with his amazing purple eyes.  "A lost one, but still a witch."

"How do you know that?"  Morgan exclaimed up at him.  "How do you know _I_ am a witch?"  Morgan was starting to feel a little down, all of these people surrounding her were so beautiful and wild that Morgan felt like a pet poodle amongst wild wolves, she felt herself start to tremble and tears started at the back of her eyes again.  "Maybe you got the wrong person."

"Morgan," Dagan said sternly, his arms pulling her closer to his body, "we didn't get the wrong person.  I can prove it, but to do that, I have to kiss you."

"Ooooo, go for it Dagan!"  Yelled a person at the end of the room.  Morgan didn't bother to look across the room at him; she was staring into a cloudless, purple sky, eyes that had a soul of meaning behind them.  Morgan cleared her mind of all thought, Ok, so since the moment she had walked in and seen Dagan, that had been her silent wish, but she hadn't expected it to come true so quickly.  The eyes were getting closer, and closer toward her face.  Morgan shut her eyes and tilted her chin upwards slightly and soft lips met her own.  A wave of sweetness went through her and passion rose throughout her body, and then almost before she could think there was an absolute connection with _him._  With Dagan.  She just knew him, that was the only way to describe him, and she felt he knew her as well.  They knew each other possibly clearer than they knew themselves.  She saw a silver light in front of her eyelids, then in her mind a silver chord appeared.  A very clear silver chord, that almost sung a tune Morgan could hear, Morgan followed the chord from her chest it went, a thick and strong chord, straight into Dagan's body. _I want you. _The thought came quickly but with a  lot of force, it was as if her whole body was screaming for him.  _I want you Dagan._  It said.  _You have me. _The chord answered.  Morgan smiled, feeling totally at peace with everything at that moment.  She brought her hand up to touch him, but with a snap the connection had ended and Morgan was left just looking up at Purple eyes once more.  She still felt safe and comforted however, so the connection had not totally ended, it was still there, if a somewhat more elusive now.  She smiled up at Dagan, who replied in like form.

"Believe me now?"

"Yes, er, what do you call that?  I mean, the silver…"

"The soulmate connection.  People all over the Nightworld are finding their soulmates at the moment.  It in itself holds a lot of power, it has literally saved lives of some people, or so I have heard."

"Hmm."  

Dagan's smiled widened.

"OK, so from the grins you two are shooting at each other, I am going to presume Morgan is staying for a while.  Just as well really.  So we finished in here?  Can I go now?"

This time Morgan turned towards the voice, indivertibly leaning against Dagan at the same time, but he didn't seem to mind, in fact Morgan felt his arms tighten around her.

The speaker was a the ginger-haired trouble maker.

"What is your…"

"My  _name _is Aiden, geez, I can just tell we are going to have weeks of her asking us our names!  Why don't we just wear name tags?"

"Yeah, why don't we?"  replied Bren tartly, "you could wear a zipper at the same time.  Go Aiden, I know you are dying to fall asleep in your dog bed, wherever it is."

"Err, could you not use the term 'dog bed'?  Aiden may not need to take offence, but I certainly do!"

A yelled "Hey!" came from Aiden, but Bren turned towards the curly haired woman and replied kindly to her.

"I apologise Bambi, the remark came out even before I thought about it."

"Apology accepted, now, I'm off for walkies around this building, care to join me old crow?"

"I'm not a crow, my _deer!_"

"DEER!" yelled Bambi, "you know I hate my name, do not pressure me to take action I wish otherwise not to take Bren."

"Well you called me a crow.  I am a RAVEN!"

"You birds are always yelling." Remarked a large man from the window.

"This is getting confusing."  Muttered Morgan to Dagan in a hushed voice.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere quieter, so things can calm down in here."

"I follow willingly" replied Morgan smiling.  "Maybe you could answer a few pressing questions as well."

Dagan just smiled and ushered Morgan out of the now very loud living room.


	9. Making Tea

"Well," muttered Morgan heading out of the door with Dagan, "that was interesting."

"It gets a bit intense sometimes.  So many different people all in one house, all pretty close, what can you expect but arguments?"

"Oh, I don't know.  Everyone living in peace and harmony?"  Dagan laughed and Morgan felt her stomach do a weird turn.  She just couldn't take her eyes off him.  He seemed so unreal to actually be true.  She sighed and looked down.  "Dagan, I'm worried.  While I don't doubt that you are my one soulmate, I'm not sure I am this Wild Power you are looking for.  How can you be so sure?"

"All my instincts tell me so, will that do?  You are a lost Witch Morgan, you must have learnt to trust your instinct as well?"

"Yes," whispered Morgan "but…"

"But what?"

"Oh, It's hard to say really.  As long as I could remember my Grandma has told me I was special.  A special kind of destiny waited for me she said.  I never even imagined it would be something as big as this."  She gave a harsh laugh. "I think it might be a little too much."

"Oh, Morgan, I'm sure you will do fine.  You are doing it alone anyway."

"No?"

"No."  All this time they had slowly been walking down the hallway, now Dagan reached for a handle to a door on the right, pulling Morgan into the room after him.

Morgan stepped through the doorway and found herself in a large kitchen.  Decorated in yellows and oranges, it lifted Morgan's mood from the oppressive hallway.  The cupboards, the kitchen table and chairs were made from a light wood that complemented the other colours nicely.

"Nice kitchen."

"I thought you could do with a drink.  Tea?  Coffee maybe?"

"Tea please."

"Ok, would you like some biscuits?  I always like to dunk my biscuits into tea."

"Yes please.  You know what?  I love to do that as well, dunking biscuits I mean."

"Best way to have tea in my opinion."

"Only way to have tea in mine."

Dagan smiled with Morgan then went about making two cups of tea.

"Dagan," Morgan asked getting serious again, "will I ever see my mum and dad again?"

"'Course you will." Dagan answered lightly as if the answer was completely obvious.  "We just took you away for a little while so that we could explain everything to you without the extra worries on the side.  Trust me, it stops a lot of worrying and not just for us.  The whole parent issue can get quite bit at times."

Morgan felt connected to him again and she felt relieved that Dagan knew what he was talking about, and that he was being truthful about the whole issue.

"Thank you Dagan."

"Nothing to thank, although I am glad we are over that issue now, we can now move on."

A.N.  I apologise for that ending. I just couldn't think up a way to explain why she wasn't worried about her parents and for it to be OK with her. I figure this way makes Dagan more advanced intellectually as well as emotionally.  I wanted to base this story more on her whole 'Wild Power'* thing rather than her worries about her past life (past home life). This way, I have covered the parent thing, added a new side-story and Morgan and Dagan get closer.  Although I do apologise (again) for the way it was covered, I am appalled at myself.

*I do not own the Wild Power name.  It belongs to L.J Smith and her marvellous works upon which this Fan Fiction is based.


	10. Liberal world

Morgan sipped her tea and rejoiced in the feeling of finally being complete: that was what it was like sat next to Dagan.  As if a part of herself had been lost and now finally found again.  _I guess that is why they are called soulmates_, thought Morgan.

"You know what?"  Dagan murmured into Morgan's ear.  An arm went around her and pulled her closer to Dagan's body.  Morgan shuffled her chair closer to his to stop herself from falling off.

"What?"  She whispered back.

"There was one point in time when I despaired of ever seeing you.  It was back when I was still in a coven.  Not many witches were interested in finding their soulmates, some didn't even believe they existed, others? Well, let us just say nobody was as avid about finding their soulmates as I was."

"You were in a coven?  What happened?"

"I never…  meshed well with them.  So I went solo, the rules for doing the magic are pretty much the same, only now I do magic how and when I want."  He paused and dunked a biscuit into his tea.  "My parents refused to let me leave home before I was 18, but I went on a lot of holidays and trips away.  Eventually I met other people who became my friends.  No witches though."  He added wirily.  "By the time I left home I was part of the gang, you met them all in the dining room.  Together we make our own rules and live a free life.  Like liberals of the Nightworld."

"Liberals huh?"

"Well, maybe not quite liberals.  We..."

What they were Morgan never quite found out at the moment, because just then the door to the kitchen burst open and Bren came dashing in.  Her long black hair flowed behind her like wings and folded to her body as she stopped in front of Dagan.

"A black car approaches up the driveway, can't see through the windows but it appears weighed down."

"Right," Dagan said promptly getting up from his seat, Morgan standing behind him, uncertain yet unafraid. "We will be in the hallway, you get the team into their places.  Judge them, but do not condemn, they may just be inviting us to a party."

Bren smiled as if it was a joke; she then raced out of the doors just as quickly as she had arrived.  Dagan turned towards Morgan and took her hand.  Morgan instantly felt better, it brought her closer to his body and Morgan calmed down as the feeling of connection and peace ran through her body.  "Come on, probably nothing to worry about, we just like feel to be safe in our homes."

Morgan followed him down the hallway again, this time in a different direction.  The house didn't seem as dawning now that Dagan was there, she felt safe in fact.  As if nothing could harm her, she had more of a feeling of belonging, here in this house with Dagan, than she had ever had anywhere else in her life.  She wanted the moment to last forever.

Dagan led her through the hallways then pushed two doors open to see a huge entrance hall.  A chandelier hung from a massive encircled ceiling, the steps were circular and led down to a marble floor where chairs were arranged almost artistically.  Huge windows showed a marvellous view of a stone drive and elegant gardens.  It looked like it was situated in the middle of nowhere.

Just as Morgan was gazing out of the windows she noticed a black car pull into the drive, a sense of fate had caught up with Morgan again and she waited with Dagan by her side as the doors to the black car opened.  As soon as they had, she felt tenseness go through Dagan's body and fear entered her own mind.  A door opened to the right of the huge entrance hall, Morgan heard the sound of it closing echo throughout the hall. Morgan looked past Dagan and saw Bambi come in looking very alarmed.

"Dagan, it's Thierry."


	11. Unwanted visitors

Morgan looked up at Dagan who was staring blankly at Bambi.

"Who is Thierry?"  Her voice sounded unnatural to her, too high pitched.  "Dagan?  Who is Thierry?"

"Thierry is a Lord of the Nightworld.  A Vampire," he said looking down at her finally.  "I don't know what he is doing here though, we have never justified a visit from the leaders before."

Bambi spoke quickly, but her gaze was strong.  

"I don't think they realised we knew about the Wild Powers before either."

"You think he is here for me?"  Gasped Morgan.

"They won't get you if they have." Growled Dagan in return, pulling Morgan towards him.  She went happily into his arms and settled against his chest, feeling more secure by the minute.  Morgan unconsciously marvelled about how their bodies fitted together so perfectly.  She tried to bring her mind back to the trouble at hand.  

"What will we do?"

"We find out what he wants."  Said Bambi as if the answer was simple.  "This house is on our side, the team is in its place and her experienced.  There is simply no way he can do anything against our will, because he will fail."

"Do you think he knows that?"  Queried Morgan.

"If he is wise, he will."  Doubled Dagan.

_The visitors approach the entrance._  The words sounded in Morgan's head.  She looked around dumbly.

"OK, did…" Started Morgan, but obviously her soulmate had anticipated her question.

"Skye.  She is a vampire remember?  Her physic powers are very strong, even as powers for their kind go it seems quite unnatural.  It surprised everyone when she started talking mentally to non-vampires.  The powers are growing.  Don't let it scare you."

"I'm not scared.  It was just a bit weird is all."  She felt a smile spread on his face, her own followed afterwards only to be dashed as a knock sounded on the large door near her.  She jumped, slightly then pressed against Dagan's chest as Bambi went to answer the door.

The first person that came through the door was a college-aged guy wearing a black suit with dark glasses, his brown hair hung behind his head in a ponytail.  He was obviously some kind of bodyguard, his face showed little expression.  Morgan imagined the eyes behind the glasses whirling madly to take in everything in the hallway.  Obviously sensing everything was OK, he stepped aside and Morgan watched as a whole group of people came into the hallway after him.

Morgan's eyes were drawn to the man stood in the middle of the group.  He held a grace and power around him that Morgan could sense even stood in Dagan's arms.  He was the Lord then.  Thierry had white-blond hair the fell neatly over his forehead, his eyes looked very old and extremely wise, if a little sad.

Morgan's analysis of the other people was halted as she realised Dagan was muttering something quietly.  She listened intently to what he was saying; it appeared to be some kind of spell.  Probably for protection, thought Morgan, feeling a slight bond to what Dagan was doing.  She wondered briefly if she could do spells, Dagan had said she was a witch; maybe one day she would join him in doing magic.

Dagan apparently finished the spell because he stopped muttering and held Morgan tighter for moment before finally speaking to his unwanted visitors.

"Hello Thierry, what brings you here?"

Thierry glanced at Bambi then focused his attention on Morgan's soulmate.

"You actually, and of course, your soulmate.  If she is even your soulmate."

"She is."

"Then why did you chase her?"

Chase her?  Oh, Morgan had forgotten all about that day that seems years ago now, when she had been chased through the park.  It seemed irrelevant to the feelings she was having now, but she paid attention to what Dagan said nonetheless.

"I didn't want to lose her.  That day I was only going to talk to her, but she ran away before I could say a word.  It seems Nightworld people can be scary to those who don't know our secrets."  He spoke honestly and carefully as if there were many stories behind his words. 

"Before you condemn her Lord Thierry."  Bambi spoke up from her place near the door.  "Know she is already part of our world; she is a lost witch.  Just wanted to make that clear."

"Oh, I already knew that."  There was a long pause in the conversation, in which Thierry just looked at Morgan and Dagan.  His eyes turned pensive as if thinking profoundly as he watched the two of them together.  Morgan took the moment to take a few deep breaths and to calm her mind.  Everything was happening too quickly around this place, she never knew what was going to happen next. Not that she minded, at her old home, things were always dull, then again, she had never met Dagan before today either.  It was him that Morgan loved.  He brought out parts of her she didn't know she had and enhanced other parts of her as well. Dagan was a true soulmate.  

It didn't matter why he had chased her that day, although on some levels she was insanely glad that he had, because otherwise, events would not have run how they had.  Morgan did not think about it too much, it was in the past now, her destiny ran forwards and that is where she would go.  Morgan brought her hands up and touched Dagan's arms on her front.  She would go with Dagan.


	12. Dagan watches Thierry

Dagan smiled as he felt the silver connection between himself and Morgan suddenly shine.  As he listened carefully to it, he heard it whispering words of love and devotion from Morgan to his heart.  Dagan took the love and sent his own back along the chord of silver, even if Morgan did not realise the full implications about what she had just done, he did.

Dagan looked up to see Thierry studying him.  Shifting nervously Dagan wondered if Lord Thierry, the renown Vampire Lord was trying to get into his mind.  It was worrying to think that his secrets would be out there in the open, but Thierry already seemed to know so much about him that there was little else to hide.  Except, of course, the small matter of Morgan being a Wild power.  Dagan banished the thought before it could be picked up from any mind-listeners, there was no way he was going to take any small risks when dealing with his soulmate's issues.

Out of the corner of Dagan's eye, he watched as Bambi began to shift into a werewolf.  Noticing that she actually felt threatened, Dagan released a hand from around Morgan and brought it to his side, ready at a moments notice to create Witch Fire.  

Morgan shifted in front of Dagan, moving into his remaining arm and to the side, allowing him a better view of the scene before him.  What he saw made him freeze a little inside.  Every member of the party Thierry had brought with him looked ready to fight to the death, there were some violent creatures in the Lord's group and Dagan was not looking forward to fighting them, as able as he was himself.

"Please!"  Morgan gasped at Dagan's side, noticing the reaction of Thierry's people.  "Don't fight!  Please!  Just…  What do you want?!"

"Just to talk."  Came the reply from a calm Thierry.  "We probably aren't as different from you as you may think we are."

"Yeah, right!" Bambi's voice came out as a growl more than actual speech, but Dagan could pick it up just as clearly.  Bambi did not trust these people in front of her and natural instincts were taking over.

"It's true.  You probably think I am some tough Night World leader.  Some enforcer of our laws."  Dagan was beginning to realise there was pure conviction in his words so listened intently.  "You are wrong.  I have my own soulmate, and she is a human."

It took a moment for the words to come through to Dagan's brain; the words fit the man, but did not fit Dagan's memory of who this person was.  He frowned thinking about it.  Could it be true, or was Thierry lying in an attempt to get Dagan's trust?

"That's great, er, Thierry is it?" called Morgan across the floor before Dagan could say anything.  "However, why come all heavily armed and scarey looking if you are claiming you want no fight?"

Thierry just shrugged, looking a little guilty.  Dagan felt the corner of his mouth go up in a small smile.  It did seem quite silly really, then he thought of the other people surrounding Thierry, most of them were relaxing just slightly now, the air did not seem so heavily charged as it had been moments ago.

"Ok, Thierry, let's hear your story.  Step into my office as it were."  With those words of his hanging in the air Dagan stepped to a side, allowing Bambi to go first leading the way, then stepped in sideways with Thierry and Morgan at his side.

He would find out what Thierry was up to, looking through the window he shook his head at the face bobbing there and Sky disappeared to go about her new task.

He would listen to Thierry alright, but not for one was he going to step down his own security for Morgan, not after he had just gotten her finally where she belonged.

A.N.  I am Sorry that it has been ages since my last chapter.  I have been busy with so many things, work, holidays, getting ready for Uni, it has been hard keeping track.  But here it is finally, I will try to get the next chapter to you without too much waiting hopefully – I just need to get back into my routine ya-know?


End file.
